Charles Xavier's Camp of Half Bloods
by MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Percy gets expelled from Goode, thankfully, there's an...institute... that will take him in. This is my response to Zarathos' chain's challenge to write a Percy Jackson and X-men Evolution crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my response to ****Zarathos' chain****'s challenge to write a Percy Jackson and X-men Evolution crossover with the following rules:**

**-Percy gets expelled from Goode**

**-Professor Xavier detects Percy with Cerebro**

**-Percy has to arrive at the institute before the big apocolypse showdown.**

**-Pairings are up to you**

**My pairings are Percabeth, KittyxLance, JeanxScott.**

**Rating: T**

**Takes place after Blood of Olympus but before the world knows about Mutants.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy I

Percy was quite used to rotten says, what demigod wasn't? But getting expelled from his step-dad's school just takes the cake. It's not like he wanted the chimera to try and kill him again during his French class, but Madame William's scream about the rabid lion just had to reach the ears of the visiting superintendent.

Now he was trying to find the logic in this: a "lion" chases him, he "rips" the water fountain from the wall to protect himself (water powers are kinda cool at making ice cages before he stabs the chimera in the rump and turns the monster to dust), and he gets expelled for damage of school property. The stupid Mist had to spin this around and blame it on the poor seventeen year old!

Couldn't the fates give him a break? He saved Olympus twice! He went through Tartarus! Was this their way of getting back at him for turning down immortality twice? If he knew that he was going to get this much grief, he would have just become a god the first time!

It was during this thought process he realized how messed up his life truly was, even more than he thought before.

He hopped into his car, an old Range Rover Paul got him when he came back from Greece, and drove off to his apartment.

Paul promised to do his best to find out how to get Percy back in, but Percy knew that his permanent record had more red marks than the Ares cabin's paint job. His chances, unless Leo could hack (which he can't because technology sends up a flare to monsters saying "eat me! I'm tasty!") were close to nothing. He knew what that meant, new school.

He walked into his apartment just as his mom hung up the phone. "Expelled again?" he nodded. "What was it this time?"

"Freaky lion hybrid," Percy replied. Both he and his mother (Paul was still working on it) knew that names had power, so they created a code. THey had fake names for each of the monsters.

"Of course. You know Paul will help you get back in," his mom started to say, but he interrupted her.

"Mom, you know my permanent record. There's not much of a chance for that. I'm just going to the pool now, and tomorrow, I'm going to pack and head to camp at the end of the day."

"What? Are you just going to give up on school?" she asked, looking at him shocked.

"Of course not mom," he said, pulling out a water bottle. "If I dropped out, I'm not sure who'd kill me first, you, or Annabeth," he laughed. "The plan is just to finish out the quarter at Long Island and then transfer to to New Rome High School. It's safer and demigod mishaps don't end in expulsions."

"Percy, are you sure about this?"

"Positive mom. It'll be safer and I'd visit often. I mean, New Rome does have pegasi stables now."

"I can't believe you thought this out."

"Mom, after what I've been through, Athena's not the only one who has a plan."

_(Meanwhile in Bayville)_

_Professor Charles Xavier removed the sleek helmet from his head. 'Another one,' he thought. 'The X gene is more abundant than I previously thought.'_

"_Professor!" a female voice interrupted him in his thoughts. He didn't need to turn around to identify the voice. _

"_Yes Jean?"_

"_Did Cerebro detect another mutant?"_

"_Yes, a boy, seventeen, like you and Scott. I believe his abilities are with the complete control of water."_

"_Like Bobby?"_

"_No," said the professor. "Bobby can only make ice and he can do it in the absence of water. This boy can control water available and control all of its forms. Jean, get Scott and Pack your bags. We're going to Manhattan."_

"_Sir, what is the boy's name?"_

_"His name is Perseus Jackson."_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy II

Percy was almost completely packed when the doorbell rang. Regardless, he knew that his mom and Paul were busy making him a farewell lunch, so he stopped backing and opened the door.

Yes, he knows that it's rude to stare at the legs of someone in a wheelchair, but he couldn't help it. After all, Chiron's little magic trick had made him become distrustful of people bound to a wheelchair.

"Still, he was able to pry his eyes away from the bald man's handicap and use his super demigod powers (also known as ADHD) and checked out the others. Two teenagers, both seventeen and both acting the same way he and Annabeth used to when they were about 14-15 years old. She had red hair, duller than Rachel Elizabeth Dare's, and he had red sunglasses. Both worked out, obviously from the looks of their bodies. To somebody like Percy, that's either really good, or not good at all. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and these are two of my students, Jean Grey and Scott Summers," the bald man said. The two teens mumbled a hello, and Percy waved back weakly. "We have something to discuss about you and some things we noticed. May we come in?"

Noticed about him? That sent red alert signal going off in his brain. He stuck his hand in the pocket that held Riptide and decided to play along… for now. "Uh, yeah. Come in. Let me just grab my parents. They're in the kitchen." He let the three strange people in and went to the kitchen. "Mom! Paul! Some people want to talk to us about me." He opened up a drawer between his mom at the stove and Paul at the sink and took out a celestial bronze dagger and held it out to his mom. She nodded in understanding and hid it in her apron, before putting on a smile and grabbing Paul, leading him out of the kitchen.

Arriving at the living room, she held out her hand to the professor. "Hello, my name is Sally Jackson, and this is my husband, Paul Blofis. You wanted to talk to us about Percy?"

"Yes," the professor cleared his throat. "You see, your son has caught our attention. We believe that he is quite extraordinary."

"You could say that," he said bored.

"What we mean is, we've seen that he has some abilities nobody has," said the girl, Jean.

"Somewhat true," he said again, in the same bored tone. Sally gently slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"We mean he has superpowers," said the boy, Scott, annoyed at Percy's nonchalant expressions. "Surprised we found out?" Percy shrugged. "Really?!"

"Anyways," said the professor. "We believe we may have found an answer to why."

"This outta be good," Percy plopped on the couch and started to pay more attention, his hand still on his jeans pocket.

"Well, you see," the professor began. "It's all based on genetics." Percy nodded. That was somewhat true, he did get his powers from his dad, except the gods don't have genes, at least, that's what he was told. Maybe they did? God genetics mean superpowers. Stop! Damn ADHD! "And once I discovered this gene, I called it the X gene. This gene is activated at a random point in someone's life and grants them abilities. The three of us here possess this gene." Percy raised an eyebrow. He was right, this is good. Suddenly he felt a prodding feeling, the same one he gets when the gods are trying to communicate with him. He didn't feel like hearing one of Apollo's haikus, a lecture from his dad, or a scolding from Athena, so he blocked it out, a trait he had begun practicing in secret since he was thirteen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jean stiffen. Barely noticeable, but it was there. "Each of us here," the professor continued. "We each have an ability. Scott has laser vision. The minute he removes his glasses, he cannot open his eyes without using his lasers on anything in front of him." Percy raised an eyebrow again. He got the pillow from behind him, the one his mother hated anyways but kept it for no apparent reason and put it on the coffee table between them.

"That I'd like to see."

Scott chuckled and moved his glasses up slightly, burning a hole through the middle of the ugly pillow.

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"That's Scott trademark ability. Jean and I are telepathic," said the professor. Oh, that explained the little prodding, good thing he blocked it out. "But Jean is also telekinetic." She smiled and waved a hand, moving the smouldering pillow upwards. 'Note to self:' he thought. 'Get her to teach Jason how to do that.'

"Anyways, the reason we're here is quite simple. We know you've been expelled before," the professor started.

"Many times." Percy interrupted.

"Yes," the professor continued. "And we know you were expelled yesterday from Goode High School, and we're offering you a place at Professor Xavier's Institute of Gifted Children. There are many kids your age, and slightly younger, there. They're enrolled at Bayville High School, here in New York, and before and after school, we train to keep our powers in control and secret. We were hoping you'd wish to join us."

"I appreciate the offer...but…"

"We would erase all the expulsions from your permanent record," Jean said. "Help you get into a good college, and you can visit here as often as you like."

Percy and his mother shared a look. This was for the best and he was leaving anyways.

"Why not. I was leaving any ways for….my girlfriend's house in Long Island. I'm already packed and ready to go."

"Great!" Scott actually smiled. "We'll just load you and your things on the jet…"

"Whoa, jet?" Percy said. "Oh no, I don't fly. Ever. That is the one place I draw the line."

"Are you serious! Flying is the best part! We even learn how to fly it!" Scott said.

"He doesn't fly," his mother said. "That's his one thing. Maybe we can rent a car for you to return back at Bayville and Percy can follow you in his car. Or you could let him drive with one of you so he knows where to go. Bayville isn't that far."

Jean nodded. "I'll go with him. I'll even help you with your things." She smirked and put her hand to her head, and his half-packed suitcase floated out of his bedroom.

"Wait! I'm not totally packed. Mind giving a guy a couple of minutes?" Percy said, snatching the suitcase from the air.

"And you can all join us for lunch. We really did make too much for just the three of us," said his mother. "We insist."

"If it's truly no trouble, we'd love to," said the professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean III

The three of them joined the family for a lovely barbeque lunch unlike any they've ever eaten. Paul said that it was because he learned the technique from a Brazilian family he was close to. And as they were finishing up lunch, she and Scott helped Percy pack up the rest of what he would need, while the professor spoke with his parents about any details.

Percy sometimes sneaked suspicious glances towards her and Scott, but she expected that. The poor boy had just learned that mutants like him existed, and she was actually surprised he came with them so easily. Kitty had taken a lot of convincing, so did Evan. That's not even mentioning the new recruits. Although, she did find it was odd that he refused to fly. If he had an extreme phobia, hopefully, they'd work through that soon. Unfortunately, she couldn't get into his head! Maybe he was also immune to that? Another of his abilities?

Eventually, everything was packed and Percy hopped into the driver side of his Range Rover after saying goodbye to his parents. Jean sat down in the passenger seat as she saw the X-Jet take off from the roof of his building. Percy began to drive off, and they didn't really talk to each other until they hit the highway.

"You know, Percy. Everyone over there, we're like one big team," Jean said.

"Yeah, I know how that is," he said somewhat sadly. Jean shook off his sad response, knowing that he probably didn't want to go into it. "Anyways, I was hoping I could get your phone number, that way if we get separated at a pit stop or something…"

"No phone," Percy said. "I don't have a phone or a computer."

"Oh, well we can get you one once we get there…"

"Can we not?" Percy asked. "I don't really do phones or computers. I just don't need them and rather live without them."

"I don't think that's really an option, we all need phones," Jean said. "Although, if you'd rather just stick with the communication watch…"

"Can't you guys communicate without any technology?" He asked. "Like just talk in person."

"Well in our simulations, we are sometimes are at a great distance and need to communicate plans with each other."

"You could do without that."

"I don't think we can."

Percy sighed through his teeth. "Just the watch then. Although I'm so gonna try to avoid that."

Jean looked at the black haired boy next to her strangely. "You don't want a phone?"

"Like I said, I don't do phones."

"Why not?"

"Do you need to know?" He asked. "Look, there's a reason, and it's a long story that I'd rather not get into, okay?"

"May I know why?"

"Because this long story involves death, a lot of death, and not from car accidents. That's all I'll say. No more questions. Just get me the stupid watch and be done with it." Jean looked at the boy. Suddenly, he didn't look seventeen years old anymore. His eyes looked like ones from soldiers coming home from war.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Get on this next exit here." Percy followed her directions and drove. Scott and Professor X probably arrived at the Institute a while ago.

After a half hour of silence, she was able to get into a conversation with Percy, they actually talked about a lot of things. She learned that he met the girl who became his girlfriend, Annabeth, at a summer camp when he was twelve. He actually laughed when he told her the story about how he met her when she was nursing him in the infirmary after he fell off a rock climbing wall, and that her first words to him were "you drool in your sleep." She thought it was sweet that he still went to the summer camp with her, and that through that camp, they met a lot of people that he became close to. She learned about his "second family", Grover, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo.

She told him about the institute. She warned him about Kurt and how he was blue, and he shrugged, laughing that his friend Grover could be considered weirder. She was shocked, but laughed when he told her how he had a crippling disease that made him walk weirdly, unless it was enchilada day at school. She also warned him that Mr. Logan was a very strict instructor, and he said that his Coach Hedge was probably worse.

"He can't be worse than Mr. Logan!" she said.

"Even been threatened to death by Baseball Bat from a five foot zero man?" Percy said. "But don't let his height fool you."

"Mr. Logan's idea of fun is to go through the most dangerous drills in the Danger Room...three times!"

"Oh, he and Coach Hedge would get along greatly! Please tell me he doesn't use the megaphone."

"No, of course not."

"Good. Coach loves his megaphone. Then Leo, he's kind of a tech genius, he reprogrammed the megaphone to either sound like Darth Vader or say stuff like 'the cow goes moo' and 'the pig goes oink'!"

Jean almost fell over in the car seat laughing. "That's too funny. There is no way he did that!"

"He did!" Percy smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You know, you kind of remind me of Annabeth."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, Annabeth is the smartest girl you'll ever meet, and the way she looks at you, it's like she's trying to figure what your entire backstory is and what you're going to do next."

Jean turned bright red. "I just figured you out, didn't I?"

"Yes," Jean said. "As a telepath, I can't see your memories or thoughts."

"Must be another ability."

"Turn right here." Percy followed her directions and turned until they faced a giant mansion. "Welcome to the Institute, Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy IV

Percy couldn't deny it, the Institute was amazing. Just from looking from outside the gate, he was sure that he could have fit all the odd number cabins and the volcano climbing wall could have fit on the front lawn alone. Then there was the mansion itself, that in Percy's opinion, was probably bigger than Hogwarts.

Okay, maybe it wasn't bigger than Hogwarts, but it was still huge. Jean leaned over and punched in a code, opening the massive gates and gesturing for Percy to drive in. He followed her directions, while taking in all that he saw. "Gods, if Annabeth were here," he mumbled.

"What is that?"

"Annabeth, she likes architecture. She's a nut for it. Went to visit the Hoover Dam with some friends, and Grover, Thalia, and I couldn't stop spouting out facts to our friend Zoe, who hadn't met Annabeth, about that damn dam," he chuckled. "If she saw this, I'm not sure, what would happen first, if she'd faint, or drag me to check out the place."

"She sounds like fun."

"That's why I love her," he smiled. Jean led him to the garage, where he parked next to a really nice red and white car.

"That's Scott's car. He's overly protective of it. Don't touch it," Jean said.

"I've got a car, I'm good. Come on! Show me around. If I'm supposed to call Annabeth, I need to tell her about this."

"How would you call her without a phone or computer?" Jean questioned. Percy froze. Shit.

"What...you guys don't have a house phone or computers we can borrow?"

"Not really the computers, but we do have a cordless house phone."

"I'll just use that then."

Jean looked at him skeptically but led him inside, helping him with his duffel bag using her telekinesis. "Now here we are totally free to be ourselves," she told him, who was too busy trying to absorb as much as he could about the house. "We use our powers freely here."

"Hey, am I allowed to invite friends here?" Percy asked.

"No," Jean said. "They'd find out about our powers."

"But my friends already know," Percy said. "Can't they come?" Jean stopped in front of him.

"You told them?" she asked, her eyes bulging out.

"Well yeah," Percy said.

"And they didn't denounce you?"

"Of course not! They're my family. Why would they?"

"Well most people here…."

"They're not most people here. So can they come?"

Jean sighed. "I'm going to have to ask Professor X." Percy nodded. "Come on, let me show you to your room."

"Do I have to share it with anyone?"

"For now, you'll be sharing it with Kurt."

"Um.. are you sure there aren't any rooms available?"

"Not at the moment. Are you really that against sharing."

"No, it's not that! It's just….I have...I have PTSD, okay?"

"You're only seventeen."

"I've been through a lot."

"Well, we'll try and get you a room once we finish remodeling some parts, but otherwise, you'll have to stay with Kurt."

Percy sighed. "Alright, I should apologize before-hand." Jean looked at him worridly.

"Is it something you'd like to.."

"No." And that ended the conversation.

"Here it is," Jean said awkwardly. "You're room."

"Thanks." Percy flung his suitcase on his bed and Jean gently put down the other suitcase. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just the phone, really." Jean nodded and left. Percy sighed and sat down on the bed. The poor little blue devil was going to get the shock of a lifetime.

Or maybe Percy was the one who was going to be shocked. A puff of smoke and the smell of sulfer made Percy jump into a fighting position, until a teenage boy appeared and jumped back.

"AH! Who are you?"

"Ah! German guy!" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing Percy could have said.

"Vat are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? You're Kurt? I thought you'd be blue!"

"Blue? You mean my fuzzy side?"

"Fuzzy side?" The pale teenage boy pressed a button on his watch and he turned into a blue crouching devil looking creature with a tail. "Awesome! You are going to be a totally cool roommate."

"Roommate?"

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Jean told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you. Vould you like help unpacking?"

"Nah man, I'm good."

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review! I'll only post the next chapter if I get three reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I didn't really enforce this last chapter, but I'm enforcing it for the next one. I'm not going to post chapter 6 until I get 3 reviews. But I'm going to address something from one of my reviews: Yes, I know Percy is a demigod, and obviously Percy knows he's a demigod. This takes place after Blood of Olympus (or at least what I believe will happen in said book which will be released soon) however, Cerebro accidentally (or maybe is manipulated...hmhmhm) detected Percy as a mutant, so he's going along with it for now. Let's see how this plays out. By the way, nobody knows mutants exist yet, and mutants know nothing about demigods.**

Kurt V

So nobody told Kurt that he was going to get a roommate, and that he was okay with his blue fuzzy side. So Kurt accidentally scared him by porting into his room. Turns out this Percy Jackson guy was kind of cool. He controlled water and loved all sorts of blue things (lucky for Kurt).

"So Percy," Kurt asked. "Do you have someone special back home, wherever that is?"

"Home is just Manhattan, little German dude," he laughed. "And its just, me, my mom, my stepdad, and yeah, I've got a girlfriend." He pulled out a picture frame from from his suitcase and held it out to the little blue demon, who was hanging from the rafter from his tail. The picture was of the black haired and green-eyed boy in the room with a really pretty blonde with grey eyes. Their orange t-shirts said Camp….he couldn't make out the second word.

"You met at a camp?"

"When we were twelve," Percy smiled. "Still go there."

"Wow, that's really nice," Kurt smiled back. "Do you miss her?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, but we talk all the time, and this past summer...well, lets just go with we went through a lot."

"I'm guessing not in a good way. Don't worry, I won't pry. Kitty and I are too busy snooping around Scott and Jean."

"Kitty?"

"Oh! She's my best friend and my partner. I port and she phases. It works well together."

"Right, and everyone gets partners?"

"And uniforms!"

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry dude. At least they're not too unflattering. But you have to carry it around and wear it for trainings and emergencies."

"Great. And I guess I should register at the school too."

"Don't worry," said a female voice from the door, meaning that her top half was going through the physical wooden door. Percy let out a yelp.

"Sorry, you must be this Kitty Kurt was talking about."

"Yup! It's, like, nice to meet you. But what I was saying is don't worry about school. All you need to do is, like, pick your classes on Monday. I'd worry more about Mr. Logan since he's the one training us today."

Kurt groaned. "No! Not the danger room!"

"The danger room is that bad?" Percy asked.

"You have no idea," Kitty said before she left.

"Oh, by the way," Kitty said before she got up to leave. "We all have codenames. I'm Shadowcat, he's Nightcrawler. We're thinking of Neptune for you."

"Definitely not," Percy said.

"How about his Roman counterpart. P-something?" Kurt asked.

"Poseidon, and that's the Greek counterpart. Neptune is Roman. And no."

"Triton?"

"Well, what do you, like, want to be called?"

Percy thought for a moment and then smiled. "How about...Half-Blood."

Kitty shrugged and looked at Kurt, who had no problems with it, so he shrugged. "I'll, like, tell Professor X. Here's your uniform." She dropped a mass of blue and black fabric onto the bed and started phasing out of the door. "Oh, and your partner is Bobby!"

Percy looked at his roommate. "Who's Bobby?"

"Bobby's the Iceman," Kurt said. "Makes ice out of thin air."

"Sweet." Percy smirked. "Anything else I need to know? I want to call Annabeth."

"Just be in that before five," Kurt said, gesturing to the uniform. "And I'll show you to the Danger Room."

Percy strapped on the watch that was thrown on the bed with the uniform. "Thanks." Then Kurt ported out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello? Does anyone read this thing? I really want reviews! Even if it's a guest review with a "BOOP". It just lets me know that people are reading what I am writing. Please?**

Percy XI

Percy, or should he call himself by his codename: Half-Blood, put on the stupid suit. It was all black with a blue belt, blue boots, and blue gloves. The X on his belt, despite what what it appeared, did absolutely nothing. But he did find a secret pocket into which Riptide could fit into without anybody noticing. If they saw the pen and uncapped it, then they'd realize he was a real half-blood.

It's not that he didn't trust these people, it's just that there's a time when you can tell others about the existence of Greek Gods and their children. They weren't there yet.

Sighing, he slipped on the communication watch (or as he called it, the Death Watch) and locked himself into the bathroom he shared with Kurt with a drachma. "Annabeth Chase, San Francisco." The water shimmered and formed itself into his beautiful blonde princess (don't call her that though). "Hey Wise Girl." She jumped a little and then looked at him and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that Seaweed Brain!" Then she took a good look at him and burst out laughing. "And what in Hades are you wearing?"

"Stop laughing! Didn't my mom tell you? I joined the X-Men!" She started laughing again.

"I did call her. Apparently, I'm dating a mutant."

"Shut up! I need to tell you something." he said seriously. Annabeth stopped and furrowed her brows. With that tone, she knew he wasn't kidding around.

"What is it?"

"The way they found me. It's a machine called Cerebro. They told me that it detects mutant powers and reports it to the professor."

"So?"

"So? I did a 360 of this place. No demigods. Why me?"

"Percy, people like me or my siblings, like Clarisse, we don't have any outward physical powers. That's why."

"Then how come Leo isn't blinking off the charts? Or Frank? Or Jason?"

Annabeth's grey eyes turned stormy. He know he stumped to.

"Okay, that is weird. Think it's her royal bitch?" Thunder rolled outside. "Oh come on! That could mean anyone!" She shouted.

"Don't know, but that is why I came here. Something's up Wise Girl. I'll keep you updated. Might have to bring you here myself. Apparently, jet flying is a requirement here."

"Be careful Seaweed Brain, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." And he disconnected the call and stepped out of the bathroom right as Kurt ported into the room.

"Come on! Training has started! Good luck, fresh meat," he said, imitating a gruff man.

The gruff man Kurt was imitating, Percy later later found out, was this Mr. Logan everyone was talking about, or his codename: Wolverine. When he asked why Logan was Wolverine, he got metal claws close to his face. That's why.

He was also introduced to to Bobby, who was slightly bitter about getting a partner.

"Look, it's nothing against you, honest," he said. "But I was just so close to getting on the main team...now they stick me with some newbie."

"I get you, but I don't think you'll be that way for long."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a cool guy, I just wish you weren't my partner."

Wolverine set up the Danger Room. "Wolverine Setting Five." The others groaned. Oh boy.

Then robotic arms sprung out, lasers shot everywhere, metal disks with spikes, if it could be imagined, it was there.

Half-Blood stood still for half a second longer than his new teammates, assessing his situation. If only he could take out Riptide...or get a sword.

"Iceman! Give me some ice!"

"How much?"

"Arm's length, in my hand." While dodging a laser, Iceman complied. Half-Blood took the ice and concentrated, willing the ice to form an exact replica of Riptide. While everyone Else was dodging and trying to figure out how to get out, he focused on how to shut this down.

A disk came flying to his had and he blocked it with his ice sword. A laser was about to shoot the girl to his right, who tried to make sparkly things come out of her hands, so he melted the sword and used it to make a water lasso to bring her back a couple of steps, before reforming it back into the sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl behind him turn into a wolf and fight a metal claw.

Some preprogrammed fighters came out, and Half-Blood's demigod instinct went into overdrive. His consciousness blinked out, and when he came back to his senses, the fighters were knocked out, several claws had large sword cuts slashed through it, and he was holding the switch in the off position.

Oh, and all of the mutants were looking at him.

"Where did ya learn that?" growled Wolverine.

"I...uh..am a professional fighter," Percy lied. "Didn't my file say that?"

Bobby came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep it that way, because the two of us just moved up to the main team!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I love the reviews I'm getting and I'd like more pretty please! Critique me! Give me suggestions! Something please!**

**And yes, I know this is mostly Percy's POV, at first, I was planning on giving me equal parts to all characters, but now I'm just winging who gets each POV based on where this story goes.**

Percy VII

Percy then learned all the names and codenames of his new teammates. Jean Grey apparently didn't need a codename, she went by just her name. Rogue was the total opposite, she only went by her codename (she must have had some really embarrassing name). Scott went by Cyclops (which made him miss his brother, Tyson), he already knew Kitty and Kurt's, and there was Evan, who went by Spyke.

He also learned the names of the rest of the adults. He already knew Professor X and Mr. Logan, but he also met Ororo, who also went by Storm, and Mr. McCoy, who went by Beast. And of course, there was the Brotherhood.

"Who?"

"The Brotherhood. Only other place for mutants," said Kitty.

"They're bad news, all of them," said Scott.

"Except maybe Tabitha," said Kurt. "She was one of us once. Still goes by Boom Boom."

"And don't say this to Scott, but sometimes Lance Alvers isn't too bad either," said Kitty. "His 'Mutant name' is Avalance, he can make earthquakes and he takes pride in that."

"But the rest," Evan said. "Pietro, Blob, and Toad, they're all bad news."

"They tried exposing us once!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, it almost drained the professor's power!" Jean said. "He had to erase everyone's memories."

"That would suck," Percy said.

"And watch out for their powers," Kurt said. "Pietro has super speed," he said bitterly.

"Blob is just big and strong," said Jean. "and Toad….we…."

"Looks and acts like the animal he's named for," said Rogue. "Even eats flies."

Percy scrunched up his nose in disgust. "They sound like wonderful people."

"Right?" asked Kitty. "Anyways, welcome to the main team. That means you and Iceman have to keep your grades up, and training does get harder."

"You do know that I have dyslexia and ADHD, right? Easier said than done."

"Then I suggest sucking up to the teachers and get extra credit!" Kurt laughed. "Come on, it's getting late and we should get ready for bed."

"But what about dinner?" Percy whined.

"I'll make you a sandwich, new kid," Kurt laughed. "Besides, I have the feeling that you take long showers, and I'm as impatient as you are." Percy had to laugh, he did love long showers. Thank Poseidon for that, he knows his mother did. "Do you like tuna."

"No, no fish for me, but I am a meat guy."

"We are going to get along great!"

#######################

Kurt came back with a sandwich while Percy was pulling on the camp shirt he sometimes used as pajamas.

"Thanks man!" he gratefully took the sandwich and practically inhaled it. "Shower's all yours!"

"Dude! You took like three hours!" Kurt said. "I was able to cook the beef for your sandwich and eat one for myself!"

"Water powers, sorry," Percy shrugged.

"Right…."

"Just go shower, will you?"

"Alright! Alright!" and he went, leaving Percy to think over the day. He made it on the main team, does that mean easier access to Cerebro? He needed to check out that computer, and maybe get Leo or Annabeth in there.

Percy sighed, and fingered Riptide, thinking about a plan. Man, he wished Annabeth were here.

"Dude!" Do not go in there for at least three hours!" Kurt said, disrupting Percy's train of thought as he came out of the bathroom. "I'm going to see if Kitty has any air fresheners...or candles...or both!"

#######################

Searing pain, blindness, fire running through his body. He was sweaty, his mind said _Work through it! _His stomach said _Cheeseburgers!_

_Shut it!_

_With fries!_

But the hunger was the least of his worries. He panted hard as he dodged another whip. He pulled along his limping blonde girlfriend. No words were spoken as they relieved the most traumatic moments of their lives, as it played in front of them like some drive in movie.

Gabe's abuse

the siren song

Bianca's death

the weight of the sky

Luke's betrayal

Luke's death.

More panting and running, silent sobs shaking within them as they ran. Never ending, and eternal chase. The kind eyes of a benevolent titan and his last words:

_Tell the stars I said hello._

"Bob! NO! Percy sat up in his bed, soaked from sweat and breathing heavily. Kurt ported to his side in a second.

"Dude! Are you alright?" Percy swallowed and nodded. The rest of the institute came in, asking questions worriedly.

"Guys! I'm fine! Okay?" Percy snapped. "I forgot to tell the rest of you, but I suffer from PTSD. I have nightmares, it's normal. Don't worry about it and get back to sleep."

"You can tell us what it is, Percy," Jean said.

"I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?" Scott questioned.

"Can't," Percy said more firmly. "At least not yet. This involves a whole Pandora's box of things that nobody is prepared for. These are things that involve a lot of other people, and you guys aren't ready to know."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Just trust me, okay?" he asked. "And go back to sleep. Being awake won't help anybody."

**Okay, I hope this is longer than the last chapters. On Word, it's four pages, single spaced and size 11...soo….yeah, that was the biggest complaint I got. **

**One thing y'all should know about me, I write this in a notebook during my free periods and type it up whenever I can. So far, I can a lot, but that may change for a bit and then revert back to what it is. I hope everyone likes it. Remember, three reviews, and if in doubt that I recieved three reviews, write one. I'll accept it from the same people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry for not updating earlier, I'm in the school newspaper, and my editors have me two articles, and for FSPA (if you don't know what that is, it's the Florida Scholastic Press Association, I'm a part of District 7 if any of y'all are going there. In other words for people who don't know what this is, it's a journalism competition) my teacher had me do two competitions: short story and a spread with all new people who don't know how to do this sort of stuff. If you want to see the short story, review and I'll post it WITH the next chapter. Well, anyways, here's chapter 8!**

**By the way, from this point on, there will be Blood of Olympus spoilers. Yes, I read the book (and finished it the same day it came out) and I've got to say, Gods-damn.**

Percy VIII

Percy suddenly regretted the fact that he could drive. The next day, he was somehow roped into giving Bobby, Kurt, Kitty, and Ray a ride to school. He wished he hadn't. The Range Rover was rocking dangerously and Percy threatened to soak them all if they didn't stop. He had to make that threat several times before they heard him, and he still ended up having to soak Ray, who started to spark up in anger and ended up schooling himself, smoke coming out of his orange bangs.

Percy headed to the guidance office and completed the class selection, then, once he got his schedule, headed off to his first class: Marine Biology.

Yes, he picked that class because he thought it was easy for him, considering who his father was. That, and Annabeth had been pressuring him to figure out what he'd major in assuming he'd survive till college. He'd narrowed down to Marine Biology or Oceanography. Since Bayville High School didn't offer Oceanography, he was forced to check out the latter.

Turns out that while the material was actually pretty interesting, the teacher was mind-numbingly boring. Thank the gods that there was a pretty smart octopus in an aquarium who explained everything to him whenever he zoned out (it was really hard not to). When the class finally ended, he said goodbye to Squidward (the teacher thought it would be funny to name him that. Squidward thought otherwise) and ran to his next class, Algebra 2, which he apparently shared with Bobby.

Percy was playing with his water bottle as the teacher droned on.

"Pay attention! This is interesting!" Bobby hissed.

"It's math."

"Math is interesting! I mean, it's the base of architecture."

"Wait...What did you say?"

"Architecture, you know, the people who make pretty buildings and bridges…"

"Dude, you sound like my girlfriend."

"She likes architecture?"

"If she didn't, do you think I would know that Frank Lloyd Wright was the leader of the Prairie School movement in architecture? She's nuts about it."

Bobby smiled. "I'm starting to like this girl."

"Hey, she's mine!"

"Okay, okay!" Bobby put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry."

Percy smirked. "But I'll introduce you. I'm pretty sure she's tired of explaining buildings to a guy who keeps falling asleep."

"That's not nice."

"I try not to, but it happens! She has a soothing voice...unless she's yelling at me...which she does a lot."

"Alright Lover-boy, pay attention so you can impress your girlfriend.

x

xx

xxxx

xx

x

Scott VII

Scott Summers was sure of one thing. This new guy, Percy, was weird. Perfect control of his powers, amazing fighting skills, PTSD? And of course, what had happened an hour ago.

"_Hey Scott! I just got an IM from my friends, could they come over today?"_

"_Well, we'd have to warn everyone, you know, not to use their powers and…"_

"_Don't bother! They already know. They'll be here in about an hour."_

That really bothered Scott. Normal people knew?! Dear God, what had Percy gotten himself into. He went to go tell the professor, who, with a puzzled face, already knew.

"Percy told me after he talked you," he said. "I find it puzzling. And no matter how hard Jean and I try, we can't get into his head. He has a natural immunity."

"But do you think we can trust these people?"

"If anything, Jean and I could erase their memories, Rogue could too. But if Percy seems to trust them, then I guess I'll allow it." Scott nodded and left the room.

In the main hall already, Percy was showing around five other people. "So this is the main entrance, I know, pretty grand, right?" then he noticed Scott. "Hey Scott! Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Annabeth," he gestured to the blonde girl who was holding his hand. "That's Piper and Jason," he pointed to the blond guy and the Native American girl. Then he gestured to the last couple, a chinese descendant wearing a Canadian t-shirt and a small African American girl. "And this is Hazel, Frank, and….and that it." He cut himself off. The group looked down with a pang of sadness, then tried to mask it. "Anyways, We're gonna go out for lunch at the mall. We'll be back in like, two hours." Percy rushed the rest of the sentence. "Later!"

"Uh...bye Percy. Nice meeting all of you." He watched the Range Rover disappear down the driveway and head towards the mall. _Those guys are weird._

The entire institute was informed via mental telepathy about Percy's friends and everyone was on edge.

"So, does that mean that other know?"

"Percy said it was only them, and they had a long history together," said the Professor.

"I don't trust 'em," said Mr. Logan. "They smell funny. Aquaman does too."

"What do you mean by that they 'smell funny'?" asked Kurt. "If you're saying he smells bad, that's actually my fault. You see, there was a problem with the toilet...ask Kitty! She had to lend me candles and three cans of Febreeze!"

"He's right." Kitty said. "Third time this month!"

"Not that kind of smell, just...I don't know...weird."

"_I'd say you're right, Logan," _Everyone turned around to see the voice. It was by far the creepiest thing Scott had ever seen. It looked like half an old woman, a deformed old woman, mind you, and the bottom half was that of a spider. "_He and his friends are not like you."_

Everyone stared in shock at the creature in front of them. Scott could see that the Professor was about to ask if that woman was a mutant and if she would like a place at the institute when she harshly interrupted him. "_I do not seek lodging. I had one, until those children destroyed it. Ruined everything I worked for! But now I've found them, thanks to that computer of your Charles!"_

If Scott thought nothing could get creepier, it did. Out of her… bottom, the hag spun out webbing and faster than any of them could see, she wove a prison and trapped all of them behind it. And that's when everyone freaked out. Kitty tried phasing, Kurt tried porting, Scott tried his laser vision, even Mr. Logan tried to use his claws, but nothing could break through.

"_Foolish mortals!" _she hissed. "_The webbing of Arachne leaves your abilities useless. Just the perfect bait for my revenge."_

"Wait, Arachne?" Jean asked. "Wasn't she the goddess of spiders in Greek Mythology."

"_Goddess!" _The hag spit. "_I am no goddess. I am cursed by one. For a simple talent of weaving. The wisdom goddess could not admit that my tapestries were better than hers and cursed me for eternity. My children help mortals and seek out revenge against the goddess's children."_

"But the goddess who cursed her, that was Athena," Jean said. "Athena was a maiden goddess. Vowing never to lose her virginity."

"_Tell me child, since you are so knowledgeable of the Greek gods, was Athena born the normal way? Of course not! Her children are born like she was, sprung from the mind! And one of them defeated me! Sent me to Tartarus! Good thing I brought her along. Her and the insolent Hero of the Two Prophecies."_

"And you lost me there," Scott said. "Now let us out, if we're not a part of this."

"_But you are!" _Arachne hissed. "_The Hero's fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends. Let's test that friendship!"_

Outside, Scott could see the Range Rover pull in, and the front door opened. "Hey guys!" Percy called out. "I'm back!" Then he saw the webs on the walls, and us in a spiderweb cage next to Arachne.

Scott thought the logical thing for Percy to do was to scream in fear, run, or ask questions in a frantic tone about who she was and why everyone was trapped in a spiderweb cage. But nothing about Percy Jackson is predictable. The words that came out of his mouth, in a calm manner, was, "Of course, it was quiet for too long. How's it going spider face?"

Arachne hissed in anger. "_Oh you insolent child! Where is that love of yours? I believe we have a score to settle."_

"All you had to do was turn around," Scott and the others, including Arachne, turned quickly to see Annabeth, Percy's blonde girlfriend, sitting on the couch, sharpening a bronze knife with Logan's claw sharpners, the ones he left in the kitchen. "And that score was settled. Remember? You dragged us through hell. Literally."

"_You tricked me in my own creation!"_

"You've met my mother, you eight-legged freak," she said smugly. "You should have expected that. And I can't believe you've never heard of Chinese handcuffs."

"Which are so not Chinese," Behind Percy, the Chinese boy, Frank, stood, with a bow in his hand. Percy, for some reason was messing with a pen.

"_Well then. Hello Praetor. I'm sorry to say that if you side with them, your precious camp will need to elect a new Praetor."_

"Maybe I should throw my hat in the ring, what do you think sweetie?" Next to Annabeth, Hazel was inspecting a golden sword.

"Great idea honey," Frank responded. "But you'd be replacing Reyna, not me. It needs to be a guy."

"And the only other worthy one here was already a Praetor," Jason, the blond guy was inspecting the cage that held all the mutants. "And I've got to say, I'd much rather be the Pontifex. That way, I can go to both camps."

"And stay in New York longer I hope," Piper said from the top of the stairs. "By the way, whoever's rooming with Percy, Spider-girl trashed your room."

"Oh come on!" Kurt shouted from beside me. "Was that really necessary, lady?"

Scott's head was spinning. This situation was even more terrifying than almost being found out at a soccer game, but these guys were appearing out of nowhere and acting super calm. Casually holding weapons. Wait, where was Percy's pen? And where did the sword come out of?

"_Oh, look at all the heroes here, lined up to die! Justice will be served."_

"Okay, two things," said Percy. "One, you are not a Marvel hero. And two, I **hate **Spiderman."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the next thing any of them knew, Arachne lunged at Percy.

**Dun dun dun….cliffhanger! (Just like the ending to the Blood of Olympus!) Let me say that if you haven't read the book yet, you might be confused, so yeah. I did warn you of spoilers. There will be a hell lot more spoilers in the next chapter, so you have been warned! Over and out **_**amigos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back and writing. Since I got over eight reviews for the last chapter and took too long to update it, I'm updating this on regardless. So enjoy. MAJOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Percy IX

Percy knew that eventually, a monster would attack him. Of course it was the day that his friends were visiting the institute. Monsters seemed to enjoy trying to ruin his friendships before they even started. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes, some mortals were too damn stubborn. Take Rachel Elizabeth Dare, for instance. She was so stubborn, she ended up becoming the camp's oracle.

But of course, Percy's ADHD got ahead of him, and he focused back on the battle. Where was he? Oh yeah, the spider freak was about to jump him.

His demigod instincts focused in and he swung his sword, knocking her off to the side. "My spidey-senses are tingling. Yup, you're doomed!" He rolled over to the prison holding the mutants and sliced at one of the web pieces holding on to it, but Arachne was back on him.

He kicked her off and ran over to where she was headed now, towards Annabeth. Thank the gods his girlfriend had gotten over her fear of spiders...at least on the outside. She held her knife out and was in a hand to spider-leg fight, with Annabeth trying to get one good shot at disintegrating the spider back to Tartarus. Jason was able to run in close and cut another one of the cords of the prison, until Arachne noticed and shot some more web out of her butt, and used it to pin Jason's hands over his head against the wall.

"At least it's not a head injury!" Percy shouted at him.

"Shut up Jackson!"

Frank was able to shoot an arrow at another cord, but he then got side by side with Jason, his hands also up. "I can't shift into any other form! Curse Arachne's webs!"

"_Cursing is not nice dear," _Arachne said. "_Everything you curse at me becomes reality if I ever go back to Tartarus."_

"In that case," Jason said. "I curse you with the feeling of being stepped on!"

"I curse you to get caught up in your own webs!" Piper shouted, cutting another one of the three million cords, and then getting pinned on the other side of Jason.

"I curse you to poison yourself!" Hazel said as she tried to cut another cord, and ended up next to Frank.

"I curse you to get trapped in a Chinese handcuff for the rest of eternity!" Annabeth shouted as Arachne pinned her up against the wall next to Hazel.

"I curse you with...uh...getting trapped in a giant cup!" said Percy. Compared to the others, his was definitely the weakest. At least that's what he thought as Arachne pinned him next to his girlfriend.

"_Ah, yes. My webbing leaves all your powers useless." _Arachne gloated. "_Even you, witchling." _She clopped around on her eight legs, eyeing her handiwork. "_Ah yes, my weaving is definitely superior to those of the wisdom goddess. I should be hung on Olympus."_

"Yeah, just not your tapestries." Percy spit out.

"_Oh, what you say is no matter now."_

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Logan IX

Logan was right about those kids. People who associate with those things have a scent to them. He had met a couple when he was traveling around. Those kids were always scared of something. Some of them were younger than ten. In fact, that blonde girl…

His thoughts were interrupted by the spider-lady up front.

"_Oh, what you say is no matter now," _She gloated. "_Look at that. I've captured them all. The seven of the prophecy...or should I say six?"_

The six who were captured against the wall changed. They're eyes now held fury and they struggled against the bindings, fighting against them to see who would be the first to wrap their hands around the spider woman's neck. She struck a chord in there.

"_Ah yes, I captured them all, and the little one is not a worry of any of us anymore."_

"That 'little one'," spat Percy. "Was the one who defeated your mistress. The primordial goddess, what was her name...oh yeah, Gaea!"

"How dare you insult him!" Piper shouted. "He was a hero!"

"_Yes, the witty engineer. The seventh wheel. I wonder what he would say if here were still here?"_

"**Probably, Itsy bitsy spider goes down the incinerator!" **Boomed a voice from above. And before anyone could react, a fireball landed right on top of the freak, turning her into ashes in half a second. "**Boom! There she goes! THE SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE IS BACK IN ACTION! OH YEAH AMIGOS!" **and hopping off the banister landed a kid. If Logan thought Kitty was Half-Pint, this guy would have been Quarter-Pint. He looked like a Latino Santa's elf, and wore a toolbelt and suspenders. He had a grin that looked too much like Pietro's or Lance's, or even Kurt's when he did something wrong.

The kid's on the wall all had their mouths open in disbelief. They stared at the weird kid as he looked at all of them. "I know," he said. "The Supreme Commander is hotter than ever! Now let's see….you guys look like you need some celestial bronze." He looked on the floor and picked up the knife that belonged to the Native American girl and cut her free first.

She landed on the floor and walked over to the Latino kid slowly, gently putting a hand on his cheek, as if to see if he were real, or to kiss him. "Missed you too, Beauty Queen." he said. Then, rage appeared back in her eyes and she kneed him hard in the groin. "AH QUE PUTA! PIPER! THAT'S A NO GO ZONE!" But Piper was still reeling mad, and punched him in the gut, then started slapping him.

"YOU JERK!" She shouted. "You son of a...lugnut! You….repair boy… little piece of shit!" She said as she hit him.

"This is how I'm welcomed back?" Latino kid shouted. "Stop hitting me!" He was about to run away when she shouted "Freeze!" Latino kid froze on the spot and winced as she shoved him to the floor.

"YOU JACKASS!" She shouted. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Well, I would have told you if you didn't start beating me up!"

"You deserved it! Leo Valdez...you…" and Logan didn't expect this part. The girl burst into tears and pulled in the Latino kid, Leo, in for a tight hug. "We missed you."

"That's more like it," he joked. "I missed you all."

"Leo," Annabeth called from the wall. "We thought...we swore you were dead." That phrase is what really shocked Logan. But of course, these kids were determined to amaze him.

"We saw you die in a giant ball of flames!" Jason said.

"Leo, Nico and I...we...we sensed your death!" Hazel said. That one left Logan plain confused. Sensed his death.

"Yeah...remember the physicians cure?" He asked, while cutting down Annabeth.

"Leo, I have that," Piper said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial, which disappeared into smoke.

"Yeah, I called in Hazel to do me a favor," Leo said. "You had the mist version of the cure. I hid the real one in the Argo...which became Festus...which he injected me with. So actually, I did die, but I came back to life! Had to make pit stop at Ogygia first…"

"Wait, Calypso's here?" Percy asked. Annabeth shot a jealous look.

"Well, yeah, she's parking the dragon."

"Hold up!" Logan shouted. "Dragon?"

"It's a long story," all of them said together.

"We've got time," Logan replied.

**Ta da! 2 chapters on the same day! You're welcome. Now I want reviews. At least three! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If you didn't read Blood of Olympus, sorry about the Leo bomb. I did warn you. And I'm going to do it again.**

**THERE ARE MAJOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS IN HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU FINISH THE BOOK.**

**You have been warned.**

**Remember, three reviews.**

Leo X

Leo was in pain. Piper may not have looked like much, but the damn Beauty Queen packed a punch. Percy talked to some kid (Robby? Bobby?) about making him an ice pack as Piper and Havel cut out the other demigods and the other guys from Arachne's prison.

Leo eyed the guy who made him an ice pack, since he made it between his two hands. Before he could put on the ice pack, the newly freed Annabeth slapped Leo on the back of the head. Frowning, he moved the ice pack from his stomach to where he was hit, and fell back on the nice couch.

Percy sat down next to Leo awkwardly and cleared his throat. "So...er...Calypso…"

"Yeah?"

"She's out of Ogygia now."

"Yeah, I got her out. She thinks you turned back on your promise."

"I didn't," he said. "I did demand that the gods let her go, but I guess the fates had other ideas." Then he hesitated to say what came next, but said it anyways. "I think she was destined to meet you. Only you would have been able to find a way back to her. You have a knack for doing impossible things."

Leo smiled. "Thanks Jackson."

"Always Valdez."

"But you are still in trouble," Piper said.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Leo said. "But seriously, a black eye and kicks to the _podex _all because I was gone for...what...one, two weeks?"

"Wait," Annabeth said. "You think you were gone for only two weeks?"

"Was it three?"

"Try five," Hazel said.

"Five months," Frank completed.

"Five months! Dios mio! No wonder Piper Cherokee kicked the mierda out of me!"

"We completely gave up hope about you coming back after two months," Percy said. "That's when we were sure that you were dead."

"Hold it!" growled (literally) the man from earlier. If Leo could picture a human version of the Hulk, it would be this guy. "From the top bub."

"Bub? Is that supposed to be a buddy? I think a better catchphrase for you would be amigo, I mean you are from the south," Leo started rambling, but human-Hulk shut him up by unsheathing his METAL CLAWS!

"I said, from the top!"

Percy sighed. "You guys know the Greek myths?"

"You mean Gaea? Zeus? Medusa?" Asked Jean. All the demigods tensed up.

"Please don't say those around us," Annabeth asked. "Names are powerful things."

"Point is," Percy continued. "They're real. And if you want proof, it's us. We're demigods."

"Yeah, and I'm the fuzzy blue leprechaun chasing children for my cereal," Kurt said sarcastically.

"We're serious," Jason said. "The Greek, and by default, Roman, Gods are real, they still come down to Earth, they still have children…"

"And they still make it as hard as possible for these children to survive!" Leo pitched in, mockingly cheerful.

"Yeah, we're gonna find that hard to believe," said one of the guys with sunglasses, Leo thinks Percy called him Scott.

"Says the guy who's codename is Cyclops and has laser vision," said Percy.

"Whoa, dude, you have laser vision?" Leo asked excitedly. "That would work great with this machine I'm building! It would totally help speed along the reconstruction of the Argo II as well as…."

"He's a son of Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "Loves machines, how things work, and throwing fireballs."

"Hey! The fireballs are just a plus, querida!"

"I thought he was a mutant, like us and Percy," said the red-head, Jean.

"Yeah….about that…" Percy said. "I'm not a mutant."

"You're one of these demigods?" she asked.

"Not only is he one of us," Leo pitched in. "He's our leader!"

"Shut up Valdez, I'm not the leader."

"You're one of them. You, Jason, and Madame Supreme, Mrs. Annabeth Jackson."

"Chase! My last name is Chase!" Annabeth shouted, her cheeks turning red.

"But for how long? Am I right Perce?"

"Shut up Valdez," he mumbled.

"So...you're a demigod?" a girl with brown hair and a valley girl voice asked.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy said. "By the way, being a demigod is all the more fun when you were technically forbidden from being born."

"You got that right," said Jason. "Son of Jupiter, or Zeus, however you see it."

"You guys are forgetting the best part," added Hazel sarcastically. "When you're supposed to be dead back in 1945."

"Oh yeah, you and your brother hog that from the rest of us!" Percy added. "That's not fair at all."

"Okay, back up," Hulk-man said. "What do you mean 'not supposed to be born'? or 'dead in '45' for that matter?"

"Well, the not supposed to be born part is pretty easy to explain," Percy said. "Back in 1945, by the way, Adolf Hitler was a son of Hades. He thought he was helping his father. His father cursed him for eternity. But anyways, there was a prophecy saying that the son or daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades would either save or destroy the world. So they made a promise not to have any kids. Hades already had three kids by that time. Hazel in the US, and her half-brother Nico and his older sister Bianca in Italy. But of course Zeus told him to kill his children. They found loopholes."

"I died by my own accounts," Hazel said. "Another long story. You could fill up a book series with all that I have."

"And Nico and Bianca were sent to a hotel where time stands still. It's called the Lotus hotel. It's in Las Vegas."

"WAIT!" Leo interrupted. "Lotus Hotel in Vegas? Calypso and I stayed there for three nights."

"Leo!" Annabeth groaned. "Percy and I were in there for what felt like one hour and we came out five days later! Your three nights was five months!"

"That explains so much," Leo said. "Continue Percy."

"Right. So they stayed there for about 60 to 70 years, not aging a single day, and playing the thousands of arcade games they have there. Nico even got into this card game, mythomagic. Man, you should have seen him when he was ten, he was…."

"Percy," Annabeth snapped. "Focus."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, there stayed there. So technically, Hades never broke his oath. However, Zeus was the first to break his oath. He had not one, but two children with the same woman," said Percy dramatically.

"Me and my older sister Thalia," Jason said. "However, there's this whole thing about the difference between the Greek and Roman gods, and that honestly gives us all a headache, so let's just say that Thalia was born to Zeus and I was born to Jupiter. That's it, end of story."

"And Zeus is a hypocrite," Percy said. Thunder rolled outside. "Oh, I'm sorry? Did I offend you? May I remind you of the first time we met? What were your exact words? Oh yeah, 'a child of ours must be destroyed immediately', and yet Jason stands here in front of me as fit as a fiddle!" He shouted to the sky. Thunder stopped rolling. "Sorry about that. Just so you know, Zeus hates me. That's why I had to drive all the way here."

"Poseidon doesn't really mind me," Jason said.

"That's because my dad is easy going," Percy said. "Your dad could be the god of theater." More thunder rolled. "You're just proving my point!"

"Back to the story!" Annabeth said.

"Right. And I was born to my own mother. Now if you want to know what happened to all of us exactly, well, I could write a whole book series about it."

"Two really," Annabeth shrugged.

"Yeah, that's kind of true. But here's the basics. I was twelve when I found out I was a demigod. I got chased out of my home, accused of stealing lightning, had to go to the underworld to find it, a whole lot of other stuff happened, got involved in the Second Great Titan war where I fulfilled the stupid prophecy only to have another prophecy issued. So for that one to happen, Jason and I got knocked out, lost all our memories, and I went to the Roman camp for demigods while he stayed at my Greek camp, we almost had a war between the two camps while the seven of us had to defeat the Giants, again, and we came back, Leo died, but he came back, and Cerebro thought I was a mutant and I'm obviously here for some other prophecy that hasn't been issued because Zeus is mad at Apollo and grounded him," Percy said. "And that's what you need to know."

The other guys, mutants, just stared at him.

"This looks like some elaborate lie," Hulk said.

"I wish!" Percy said. "Do you know how much easier it would be if this was a lie? I could go to school and not get expelled because a monster much like the one who just attacked you guys right here! And I would not have gone through all the shit I had to go through! Including hell and two wars where I saw a lot of my friends die, including the child of Hades, Bianca."

"Percy, is that why…" Kurt started.

"That's why I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Try to go through that and NOT get PTSD. This isn't some lie!"

All the mutants stood quiet in shock, and Annabeth decided to do some damage control.

"Well," she said. "Now that you know Percy's the son of Poseidon, Jason's the son of Jupiter, and Hazel is the daughter of Pluto…." Leo cleared his throat. "And the repair boy is the son of Hephaestus…"

"HEY!"

"Maybe you should know about the rest of us. I'm Annabeth, the daughter of Athena."

"I'm Piper, daughter of...don't you dare laugh...Aphrodite."

"Frank, son of Mars," Frank started.

"And Praetor of New Rome," Hazel added.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"And that's all you need to know, now here's what we need to know," Annabeth continued. "Where should we stay?"

**Demigods are moving in! So yeah! Hope y'all enjoyed that. I'm also in the process of writing Legend of Korra fic, it's Kainora! YAY! (But it's older!smut, don't kill me!) So please review and I will add more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! It was the end of the quarter, and since it's my senior year, I NEED to raise my GPA, and I'm also in the school newspaper, and my newspaper average size is 52 pages. (In case you don't know, most high schools average between 15-25 page newspapers, so we're huge, and it's a big deal). So, here's the next chapter. **

Kitty XI

Kitty was confused. It was hard enough when she found out that mutants existed, and now the gods exist too? And one of them is GROUNDED? And of course, it didn't help that these guys couldn't tell a story without arguing. Now, the blonde one is asking where they're staying?

"I'm sorry," the Professor said. "But what do you mean by 'where are we staying'?"

"Well," the blonde girl said, Annabeth. "This is obviously a prophecy. Maybe Leo - gone for FIVE MONTHS - Valdez should check out this computer that found Percy. Computers and demigods are bad news. Technology in general is basically a flare to monsters telling them 'Demigods here! Tasty treat!' So that's why we normally avoid cell phones, house phones, laptops, anything that can transmit and receive data. Obviously we're allowed to use lights and stuff. But stuff like the internet? Well, last week, a kid googled Cyclops...we couldn't get there in time. Poor kid. Only eleven."

"Whoa, you're saying that a kid died because he googled something?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Gobbled him up. Hopefully not in too many pieces, that would have been beyond painful," Percy said.

"That's horrible!" said Scott.

"Welcome to Demigod Land!" said Leo. "Where everyone thinks we're made up and the points don't matter!"

"What points?" Frank asks.

"Well, let's suppose a cyclops is five points, and killing a gorgon is ten points…."

"Shut up Leo," Annabeth said.

"Hey, if the points did matter, I'm sure that Mrs. Jackson would be in the lead!"

"Why would my mom be in the lead?" Percy asked.

"Not Sally Jackson, Annabeth Jackson!" At this point, the blonde guy, Jason, hit Leo in the back of the head.

"Thanks," said Annabeth.

"Would've done it anyways," Jason said. "He was starting to call me Mr. Jason McLean."

"Mr. McLean?" Kurt said. "Maybe it's just a thing common in Germany, but doesn't the woman take the man's name?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "But this is also a warped version of a joke from that TV show he likes, Doctor Who. He said that if my last name was Pond, it would be perfect, but that he settled with 'Come along, McLeans!' " Making sure that nobody saw him (which Kitty was not one of those people) she saw Percy high five Leo.

"Ignore them," Annabeth said. "But what I meant is that this is obviously happening for a reason. The gods want us here for something. What, we don't know. But something. That's why we think we have to stay here."

"That's total BS," Mr. Logan said. "You come here and something attacks. Why should we believe on word?"

"Maybe because they've got somebody to vouch for them," said a voice at the stairway. Leaning against the banister was a man who looked to be between his mid thirties or early forties dressed in a business suit and checking his emails on an iPhone, which had a case with two intertwining snakes. "Hermes, God of messages, thieves, business men, medics, prophets, anyone who uses the road. Nice to meet all of you."

"Whoa, bub, who the hell are you?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Didn't I just tell you? Didn't I just tell him?" He looked at the demigods, who all nodded politely. "Hermes. But Lord Hermes to you. Keep insulting me and I'll zap you unless you address me as Supreme Lord and Commander, the Mighty God Lord Hermes, Patron to All."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, yes I was. The last part that is. The first part, no all real. Lord Hermes, pleasure to meet all of you."

"You can't be Lord Hermes," Jean said. "He's just…"

"A myth, right? And Miss Jean Grey, I have to say that considering that you are a telepathic and telekinetic mutant who just fought a girl cursed by the goddess Athena, you are acting quite cynacal."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a god. I know all! Scott has laser vision and a brother in Hawaii. Kitty Pryde here can walk through walls. Anna-Marie..oops, sorry, Rogue, can absorb the powers of anyone she touches. Kurt is a fuzzy blue boy who can teleport anywhere, by the way, you're my favorite. Bobby is Iceman, need I say more?" Hermes laughed and sat on the couch. "God."

All the mutants' mouths fell open. He did truly know everything.

"No I don't have mice for you George!" Percy said. "I never have mice. No normal teenage boy has mice!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kitty asked.

"The snakes."

"Which snakes."

"Hermes's." Everyone looked at the phone case.

"Oops!" said the god. "Maybe this will make you believe me." and with a snap of his fingers, he turned the phone case into a staff with two snakes intertwining it. Live snakes. "This is my caduceus. My symbol of power. This snake here is George, and this is his wife Martha."

"Like the Washington's?" Scott asked.

"Huh, never thought of it that way, but yeah. Like the Washington's."

"Thank you Martha," said Percy.

"And the snakes wanted…?" Jean asked.

"Mice. They always ask demigods for mice. Nobody carries around mice! Now I don't believe that any shapeshifters in the room transform into mice...except for you Frank, but if any of you did, I would advise you not to do so until after my caduceus is far...far away from you all."

"Lord Hermes," Annabeth asked. "With all due respect, why are you here?"

"Oh, hello Annabeth," he said dismissively. "Yeah, I'm here to tell you about the prophecy. Hopefully no heroes cursed blade will do anything."

Annabeth stepped back shocked and Percy looked at the god with horror.

"Yes, anyways, Apollo whispered it to me before I left.

.

.

_The seven heroes are not to rest_

_along with a titaness, the medic, and the angel of death_

_Heroes of legends meet heroes of comics_

_Save the world from that equal to atomic._

_Secrets spilled as well as blood_

_hold the power, prevent the flood._

_And hope to make the world their friend_

_Till a final battle settles the end._

_._

_._

Yeah, that's it. So, Professor, smart man that you are, I hope you do take Annabeth's advice and give them rooms. And to prevent further waking up in the middle of the night, let them choose the rooming arrangements. Trust me on this, they know best. Well, I must be off. Jason, make sure your dad doesn't know I spread Apollo's prophecy. Big guy doesn't seem to get that prophecies happen regardless of whether Apollo distributes them or not. But without distribution, Heroes walk into danger blindly." and he formed the caduceus back into a cell phone, dialed a number, and then disappeared.

"Got the prophecy?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I think all of us got it. Force of habit."

"Right."

"What does it mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well, the first part of it is easy enough. The seven heroes are not to rest. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and I are the seven of the last prophecy." Annabeth said.

"But we don't have a medic, or titaness?" Jean said.

"We do," Percy said. "Calypso is the Titaness. And since there is only one son of death, Nico, and his name is di Angelo, I'm guessing that the 'medic' is Will Solace."

"Probably," Jason said. "Those two haven't been apart since the end of the giant war."

"Are they friends?" Rogue asked.

"They're dating." Piper shrugged. "Now heroes of legends and heroes of comics? Well, my dad once did a superhero movie and their powers were a lot like you guys's. So the mutants are the heroes of comics and we're the heroes of legends, like the myths."

"Especially since two of them are named after Greek mythological heroes," Frank said.

"Whoa, you guys pretty much figured it out," Jean said.

"It becomes second nature," Leo said. "So many prophecies issued to us, we learned how to make sense of it."

"The rest we don't know however," Annabeth said. "But I have a feeling we'll find that part out."

"So, what's the plan?" the Professor asked.

"Uh...Percy and Jason, you guys meet with the professor and figure out rooms. Leo, go get Calypso, and I'll call Chiron and ask for our 'medic' and 'angel of death'."

**Another chapter done! And I found a loophole on how to give prophecies! Hermes can also deliver prophecies, but legend has it that his are not as accurate. Besides, what else is a messenger god good for. And I'll have to apologize to Annabeth later about that comment Hermes made to her. That was cold and cruel. **

**Oh well!**

**Remember, three reviews to get chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! You know what makes me happy? The fact that less than ten hours after I posted the last chapter, I got two reviews! So that made me happy. Also, one thing I wanted to address earlier but kept forgetting:**

**Araneae Siqua** **: My favorite superhero is also Spider-Man. Maybe Percy does really like Spidey, but since he was battling Arachne, he just said it to be witty. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter.**

Jason XII

Jason was tired of arguing. Professor X was blatantly refusing to let the demigods room in rooms with mixed genders. Can't the man understand that they have nightmares if they're separated? Percy and Annabeth that is. Finally, they came up with a compromise. Percy and Annabeth were allowed to sleep in the same room in different beds (not that it would stay that way), Piper, Hazel, and Calypso would sleep in another room, Jason, Leo, and Frank in another, and Will and Nico in another. To prevent further arguing, it seemed that the Professor forgot that Piper told everyone that Nico and Will were dating, and switching the rooms could cause more trouble, so he omitted that part.

When he and Percy left the room, they hoped to the gods that Annabeth was having an easier time. Leo came down smiling with Calypso, both of them struggling with a bronze suitcase Jason knew was Festus's not so handy, travelable form. "Jason!" He greeted happily! "Meet Calypso, the River to my Doctor!"

"Unfortunately, Leo made me watch all of the episodes of Doctor Who to date, so I know exactly what he's talking about," she said.

"He did the same with me," Jason said. "Apparently, I'm his Rory."

"Yes you are! And Percy's my Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Not important," said Jason. "But it's a compliment. More than Rory."

"Okay then." Percy said. He was about to say more when there was a crash in the living room, and then voices.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Look, Annabeth said we needed to get here, and fast."

"Argus is fast! And Annabeth didn't mean that she needed us right this second!"

"This worked, didn't it?"

"You could have become a puddle of shadows!"

"But I'm not!"

"Does Doctor's Orders mean anything to you?"

"Yes, It's an annoying thing you say when you want to restrict me from doing what I do."

"NO! THAT IS NOT THE PURPOSE OF WHY I SAY THAT!"

"Guys!" Annabeth interrupted. In front of the bickering couple, Kitty and Kurt stood with their mouths open. "Kitty, Kurt, This is Will Solace and Nico di Angelo."

"Hi," Will and Nico said awkwardly. Kitty and Kurt just waved.

"Dude," Kurt asked Nico. "Did you just port here?"

"I don't know what port is," Will said. "But he shadow traveled here, after I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM NOT TO!"

"Come on Will, you've got to make exceptions!" Nico protested.

"I did. When you shadow traveled all the way from GREECE TO NEW YORK CITY! "

"Long Island really."

"OH I'M SORRY, THAT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE!"

"I am not a puddle of shadows! You can relax now!"

"NO I CAN NOT! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Annabeth shouted. "Nico, you shouldn't have shadow-traveled, but you did. Will, stop beating the dead horse, it won't do anything. Percy, can you please show them to their room?"

"Sure," Percy said, slightly scared by Annabeth.

"Wait, what about our stuff? Mr. Surprise shadow travel forgot the fact that we have clothes and stuff."

Annabeth sighed. "I'll send a message and ask the Apollo campers to pack up for you guys. Kurt, I'll give you the address to the camp and perhaps you would be so kind to pick them up?"

"No problem," he said, also slightly scared by Annabeth. "Just tell me when to go."

"You two, I can't believe I have to ground you, go to your room," Annabeth said. Without a word, the two followed Percy upstairs to the room he arranged for them.

"You must be Calypso," Annabeth said, turning to her. "I'm Annabeth."

"I see," Calypso said. "It's nice to meet you. I apologize for the curse I sent you, I really do. I was emotional, jealous, and wasn't thinking."

"I can't really forgive you for that right now," Annabeth said honestly. "Down there, it was just too powerful. But I am open to starting over."

"I would be glad." Calypso said. Then she and Annabeth just stared at each other until Leo cleared his throat.

"Well, now everybody's met everybody, except maybe the mutants but I bet that will be fun," he said.

"Oh, it will!" Percy said from the staircase, holding several pieces of cloth in his hands. "Especially since you guys are gonna see exactly what I went through."

"This does not sound good Jackson," Jason said.

"Oh, it'll be good for me! Here are your uniforms!" He threw one at Jason, who peeled it off his face and stared at it.

"I am not wearing that."

"Oh, but I'm wearing it, so you will too. All of you! You should have seen Nico's face! He said it was worse than wearing a Hawaiian shirt!"

"Percy, I'm not wearing this," Annabeth told him.

"Yes you are, on the orders of Professor X. Everybody wears them."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl. Now go put them on. It's time to show these guys what demigods train our whole lives to do."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Less than 24 hours and I got 5 reviews! That makes me happy. So here's a short update! Remember, at least three.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am freaking impressed. Not even a day and I got my three reviews! You're working me to death! But I'm just kidding. I love you guys! And this is all from a challenge I said "Eh, why not?" to. So...I think I need a little time to catch up and breath, so don't hate me, but I'm raising it to five reviews. I need five reviews to continue. Shouldn't be hard. **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth XIII

Annabeth was going to kill whoever designed her uniform. It made her look ridiculous. It was exactly like Percy's, but it where his was blue, hers was grey. In fact, all the demigods had the same uniform but in different colors. Frank's was red, Hazel's was green, Jason's was purple, Piper's was pink (Piper was also on a murderous rampage about the color she was stuck with), Leo's was orange, Nico's was white, and Will's was gold. Calypso didn't get a uniform because she proved that she was useless in fighting.

Now Annabeth was sure that Calypso was faking it. The girl was fierce and fought in the first Titan war. She wasn't imprisoned simply on being Atlas's daughter. But Annabeth had to respect that. She would also do anything to get out of wearing that uniform. But there Calypso was, learning about the infirmary and the garden, and Annabeth was in a place called the Danger Room where all of who Percy called the "New Recruits" were snickering and whispering sarcastic 'Good Luck's at them.

"Don't sweat it Wise Girl," Percy said. "They just don't know how good we are."

"Let me guess, this is hard for them?"

"Definately. They almost die here. Why do you think the infirmary's all stocked up?"

"That'll be handy for us."

"Especially Jason. Gods know what will hit him in the head next."

"Ha ha," said Jason who was zipping up a purple boot. "Jason gets a ton of head injuries, hilarious."

"I'm pretty sure you beat the world record bro. Not many people can get injuries as much as you can and survive."

"Yeah bro. And not many people can piss of as many gods as you have and survive."

"Touche."

"Okay, is the 'mine's bigger' contest over yet?" Leo asked. "It's time to show off demigod abilities."

"Oh Leo, this is gonna be your playground," Percy said.

"Why?"

"Just wait for it."

All the demigods waited outside the doors, buttoning their gloves and zipping up boots, or whatever else needed to be zipped up (there were a LOT of zippers!). Finally the doors opened and Annabeth could practically hear Leo drool.

"So..many..machines!"

"I know dude."

"Please tell me I'm allowed to play with them!"

"The goal is to survive the danger room. If playing with them means surviving, then by all means!" Leo got a glint in his eyes that in any other situation it would be terrifying, but Annabeth knew. She knew this was how they were going to win.

The machines were going haywire. They were attacking the air, but she suspected that as soon as they sensed heat signatures, the machines would target them. So, of course, Athena got a plan.

"Leo, I believe those guys are heat seekers."

"And?"

"Confuse them with what's hot and what's not."

"Do you mean…?"

"Idiot mode." Annabeth could practically see the mutants in the control room whispering to each other 'Idiot Mode?' That elated her even more. "Alright. Let's see," in the corner of the room, she saw humanoid figures moving around. "Automatons, Piper can use her voice and distract them." She saw a small ventilation system. "Crawl space. Looks like it's return of Frank the Weasel." He grumbled about being the stupid weasel again. "All metal, That's you Hazel. Jason, keep a bird's eye view on things, and Percy, you're with me."

"Always Wise Girl."

"What about us?" Nico and Will said.

"Just to make sure Will doesn't murder you himself, no skeletons, no zombies, no shadow-traveling, no...dead kid stuff. And Will is our on sight medic and if needed, distraction. Giv warning and that whistle might come in handy."

"You really do have a plan for everything." Will mused.

"That's my job. Think about it, how else do you think this idiot," she pointed to Percy. "Would be alive today?"

"Good point." Nico said.

"Enough chit chat, let's go!"

"Yes Coach Hedge!" Leo saluted, and Percy slapped the back of his head. Immediately, all the demigods set out to do their jobs. Percy and Annabeth were the ones defeating most of the traps coming their way. They weren't using any powers, just their sword and knife, and they were winning. Mostly, they were defending Leo who was busy trying to alter the control panel of the danger room and set everything the way they were supposed to. Frank in the crawlspace was looking for wires to chew so that Leo would have less to worry about. Piper was getting close to convincing the automatons that they wanted to fight each other, and Hazel kept metal objects from hitting any of them.

Finally Leo cut the last wire or reprogrammed and shouted. "IDIOT MODE!" Immediately, all the machine parts started fighting themselves, completely ignoring the demigods. Frank came out of the vents and turned back human, spitting into his hand and stating "I hate eating wires." Jason landed and everyone came to a halt in the middle of the room as the Danger Room destroyed itself.

"Looks like we win," Annabeth said smugly.

Kurt XIII

If Kurt thought being a mutant was cool, that was nothing in comparison to being a demigod. We heard Annabeth's plan but it seemed impossible. But now he had seen the truth. He now knew about idiot mode, and he wanted to know how to do it, so he went to ask Leo long after they all showered.

"Dude, trade secret. Besides, you'd have to be a handyman supreme or son of Hephaestus to understand how to do it."

"Come on! I could probably handle it!"

'Okay, to be totally honest here, I figured this out messing around with an old Super Mario game. I created Idiot Mode because Jason and I got bored with the Hard level."

"You got bored with hard mode?"

"It was an entire summer with only three games. Jason and I beat all of them. Besides, Idiot Mode helped me in a quest over the summer. Crazy robot of the goddess of Hygiene wanted to disinfect us...with acid."

"Good call on idiot mode."

"Right? And I wanted to see a doctor."

"Oh the irony."

"I know, right?"

"Why would a doctor try to kill you?"

"Oh not him, the automaton of his daughter."

"His daughter tried to kill you?"

"No, a robot of his daughter did. I'm sure his daughter is quite nice."

"Why would someone make a robot of his daugher?"

"It's Greek Mythology! Who knows anything?!"

"I thought it made sense to you guys."

"Are you kidding? Nothing does. We just roll with it. I mean, Annabeth told Percy that cannibalistic giants were Canadians because that's the only way he could handle it. And Percy also thought that the Feast of Fortuna was the Feast for Tuna."

"Is he stupid?"

"No, he's stressed and done with life."

"Done with life?"

"He's kind of our leader. But he got a ton of things thrown at him and he just goes with it. He does his best and his best is awesome, but he goes with the flow. But he can be a bit rebellious against the gods sometimes."

"I wouldn't blame him. So...can you trick out my games to go into idiot mode?"

"Sure!"


End file.
